shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Roronoa Senshi
Introduction Roronoa Senshi is the little sister of the famous pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro. She is currently the Captain of The Devil Spawn Pirates. Appearance Like her brother, Senshi has mossy greenhair and is very tan. She keeps her long hair pulled back into a ponytail. she is usually seen wearing a small black shirt with a green collar, a pair of black short﻿ with a green sash, and a pair of green knee high boots with black laces. She also wears a small pink stone around her neck. This was given to her by her mother. Another distinguishing feature is an "m" shaped scar on her right forearm. She got this when a wild wolf attacked her and bit her. After the 2 year time skip, she has a scar streching from her left shoulder to her right hip, just like the one Zoro got from Mihawk. Though she also recieved this scar from Mihawk, she was escaping from her own execution when she got it. Personality Senshi is alot like her brother personality wise. She is very serious and never backs down from a fight. Usually, it is her that starts the fight. This is because Senshi can become very angry very fast. Because of her age, she is slightly emotional. She can become suprised about a few things and angry over others. She also is very protective of her brother. When they were children, she use to bandage his wounds and protect him from bullies even though he could take care of himself. She absolutely loves chocolate. This is because whenever she was upset, either the dojo master at her brother's dojo, or Zoro himself would give her a chocolate bar. Her ambition is to become the Greatest Female Warrior. Abilities Senshi is a strong fighter in hand to hand combat. She also has a stange ability to pick up any kind of weapon and know how to use it and use it well. Since she has been training since she was 3 years old, she is very strong and very flexable. She can scale great heights in under a minute carrying multiple heavy items. Devil Fruit Senshi ate a powerful Logia type devil fruit called the Shift-Shift fruit. This fruit allows her to shapeshift into any form of matter to suit her needs. She can turn into anyone or anything at will. Haki Senshi posses a powerful and very stong version of Kenbunshoku Haki. She can "see" more than just her opponents next move or attack. She can also see about two minutes into the future. this allows her to avoid traps, change subjects in conversations before they escalate into fights, and avoid bar fights. Relationships Crew Senshi is the Captain of the Devil Spawn Pirates. She sees her crew as her second family and is willing to do anything to protect them, even give her own life. Friends/Allies Senshi and her crew are very close friends with the Skyline Pirates. They posses a Den Den Mushi with their number on speed dial in case of emergencies. Senshi has a very personal relationship with Burakku and Silver as she likes them both, but still hasn't decided which she likes more. Family Her only family is her brother. She stayed with him while he trained to become a swordsman. They were inseperable as kids and were always seen together. She is very proud of her brother and is constantly showing of his wanted poster along with hers. She hopes to see him again at the end of the Grand Line. Enemies She has defeated almost all of her enemies. The only enemy that managed to get the better of her was Luitenent Mizumau Aoka. She is the reason Senshi was almost executed. Senshi hopes to see Aoka again so that she can "Kick that womans purple butt into the deepest pits of hell." History Origin Senshi's brother Zoro has been taking care of her for as long as she can remember. She has no recolection of her parents. All she has of her parents is the small pink stone neckalace that belonged to her mother. When she was 3 and Zoro was 7, he began to train at the dojo with Kuina. Kuina befriended Senshi and taught her how to defend herself. When Kuina died a year later, Senshi vowed to fullfil her dream for Kuina, to become the Greatest Female Warrior. She trained on her own in hand to hand combat and different forms of martial arts. When she was 14, she set off on her own, booking passage on a ship headed for Lougetown. Before she left, she promised her brother that they would meet again, on the Grand Line. Finding the Fruit About a week into her journey, the passenger ship she was on was attacked by a group of Pirates. they kidnapped everyone on board except her. She had been sleepwalking and somehow managed to fall into a barrel. Two of the pirates took her barrel and set it in the giant pantry. when she awoke, she struck her head on the top of the barrel. she managed to break the top and climbed out. After assesing her situation, she started looking for something to eat. what she found was a bunch of grapes in a small chest. As she ate her prize, one of the pirates came down to get some sake. when he openned the door, he saw Senshi eating the grapes and began to freak out. After realizing that the grapes in her hand were multicolored, it dawned on her that she had just consumed a Devil fruit. the Pirate ran out of the pantry screaming while Senshi tested out her new powers. By the time the pirate came back with some of his friends, she had created some ffective attacks to use on her would-be captors. Senshi then effortlessly dispatched the pirates and set the passengers free. Then she stole the Pirate's ship and went off again. Quotes "Okay birdboy, who are you and why are you on my ship?" Senshi when she first meets Burakku after passing out. "I smell chocolate. WHERE'S THE CHOCOLATE?!?!" Senshi when she smells chocolate. Related Articles Shift-Shift fruit Burakku Sharpshooter Lupis Rex Victoria Crystal Vearth﻿ Ishi Kappatsuna Kāpentā Valkerie The Shifting Tide Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Pirate Category:Haki Users Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Human Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed